


I Dreamt I Saw...

by 1f_this_be_madness



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s Era Queen (Band), 1970s Era Roger Taylor (Queen), Band Fic, Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Epic Friendship, Fist Fights, Gen, Hair Brushing, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sharing a Bed, Still general audiences but read responsibly, Swearing, flatmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness
Summary: It's a hard life when one suffers from dark dreams. It can be even harder when one's friend is suffering and one doesn't know what to do.Sometimes a caring instinct takes over.(Or, Brian and Roger deal with the aftermath of a dream)
Relationships: Brian May & Roger Taylor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Brian is typically the one that deals with nightmares.

When he eventually gets to sleep, that is. He ends up in terrifying dreamscapes and sometimes it takes one of the others to pull him out and calm him down.

But when someone else has a nightmare, Brian isn't certain what to do about it.

It's late in the flat, one of the few nights Rog had actually come home early (well, early for him) and he's been asleep awhile when Brian hears grunting and inarticulate shouts, and then a very clear "No, you bastard, hit me!" And he's up and running to Roger's bedroom door as immediately after that vocalisation occurs a sound that pierces his heart - Roger is whimpering.

Pushing open the cracked bedroom door, Brian sees Roger thrashing round in bed, bedclothes in a tangle and bare chest heaving, sweaty as he throws his fists in the air violently. He jabs so hard that he goes off the bed, falling with a thump and ending up under it. He tucks himself and rolls his body, mumbles something along the lines of "C'mon, stay here" and he's breathing hard, still in the dream.

Brian feels his chest ache as he puts together from things Roger has previously said, what this dream surely must be about, and he feels tears prick his eyes as he kneels down and calls to his friend to wake him up. "Rog! Roger, it's Brian. Hey, mate, you're dreaming, you need to wake up. Come on, mate." Brian bites his lip, worrying it between his teeth as he crouches, reaching one hand out tentatively, because he doesn't know if he ought to touch Roger in his current state.

Roger flinches, thrashes, snorts and jerks his head up, back. Brian lunges and curls his long hand around the back of Roger's head so he doesn't bash it into the metal frame of the bed. Bri can't help but make a slight sound and Roger's eyes snap open. Flickering back and forth and focusing on Brian, who does his best to smile through the tears that have collected on his lashes. "Roger," he whispers, stroking his friend's blond head with trembling fingers. "You alright? How about you crawl out from under your bed, yeah?"

Roger, going through all of what had just happened in his head, and deciding he is definitely not voluntarily divulging his dream, no way, shoves his head forward with a gruff "'Course I'm all right, what if I wanted a bunk bed an' that's why I'm under here, Brian?"

Brian is not put off from his initial question or purpose in the room and replies stolidly "Rogie. Are you sure you're alright?"

Roger, grumbling as he slowly slides out from under the bed on his stomach "When did I ever say I WASN'T alright, Bri?" He stands fully upright and lifts his hands to his head. "Oh for the love of--!" Instantly distracted from the remnants of his dream that cause his heart to keep pounding, Roger feels dust particles and cobwebs in his long hair, and he gets pissed.

"Oh bloody fucking fuck, now this is just perfect!"

Brian, at the sight of sticky white/silver spider thread and the almost cap of dust covering his friend's head, says in that calm knowledgeable tone of his that ticks Roger off "Maybe if you cleaned under your bed every once in awhile that wouldn't happen," he offers the advice as his lips ever-so-slightly twitch.

"Sod off, Brian!" Roger snaps.

Brian blinks, his face changes and he nods, speaking far more quietly. "Right then, Rogie," he almost whispers as he turns and leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! Two Queen stories in a few days, thank goodness for inspiration. This one came after I had an unsettling dream and I wondered how the Queen men might respond.
> 
> Please feel free to let me know what you think, comments appreciated <3


	2. Chapter 2

Roger starts a bit, worried he'd actually pissed his mate off enough that Bri isn't going to come back in tonight, and damn it, he needs someone right now. So he swallows hard and is about to apologise, call out to Brian that he'd been an arse, he's sorry-- when back comes Bri in with a big bristle brush for his hair. He tells Roger to sit down on the bed so he can brush the detritus out of his tangled locks rather than Rog taking a shower. "When dust gets wet it sticks, and spiderwebs are notoriously tricky then as well."

"You know that because of your own hair, Brian?" Roger cracks, cutting his eyes at his friend. His heartbeat slows more as Brian rolls his eyes fondly and then stands behind him, waiting for Roger to sit down. 

The blond does as he's told, settling down cross-legged on the side of the bed. Brian begins brushing his hair, stroking it down with his other hand to get all the knots out along with dust and webs that begin floating down to the floor behind Rog as Brian gently asks him to lean back. Brian is gentle as he can possibly be whilst brushing, biting his lower lip as he gets stuck on a stubborn knot and hears Roger grunt as his stocky body jerks a bit. Brian smooths out the hair and takes hold of a handful above the knot, closer to his friend's scalp so when brushing down to untangle the clump, the bristles will not pull. Concentrating as hard as he can, he works not to hurt his dearest friend.

Roger closes his eyes and leans a little into Brian's touch with a heavy breath even as he tries to act like this isn't the most amazing feeling, for his mate to brush his hair, to be close and gentle and take care of Rog this way. He has never thought he needed anything like this, was certain he would always be able to take care of himself. And of others too, that's just the way of things, his way. He is reminded of his mother in this moment as he feels gentle fingers smoothing the static from his hair and misses her greatly. Wishes she could be here to hear about his dream, because she would understand it. As the brushing continues he is also reminded how he would brush and braid his sister's hair when she let him.

And here Brian is doing this for him, comforting him even if he cannot bring himself to ask about Roger's dream; or more likely he knows Roger isn't going to talk about it, but he can still comfort his friend. Roger closes his eyes and inhales sharply through his nose to stop tears from spilling. Brian is concerned and ducks down to look at him, seeing Roger's reddening eyes: "Rog, am I hurting you? I'm so sorry."

Brian’s concern just makes Roger unable to stop the tears and they overflow his eyes instead, sluicing down his round cheeks even as he tries to act as though nothing is happening, he's sitting on his bed letting his best mate brush his hair and for the love of everything, Roger, stop fucking bawling!

"Rog," Brian, feeling helpless, puts down the brush on his friend's end table and strokes Roger's hair, extending his legs to come swiftly round the bed and kneel on the chilly floor. Gazing up at his friend, Brian's hand goes first to the drummer's cheek and then his shoulder. "What's wrong, how can I help you?"

Roger clenches his jaw and tries ineffectually to stop the tears. Swipes at his face angrily, even as his heart overflows with thankfulness and affection for Brian. Finally he chokes "Don't-- you're too bloody good--" and then as words fail him he flings himself off the bed at Brian and buries his face in his friend's thin shoulder, clutching Bri around the back. "You're my brother, Brian," Roger gasps out, possibly too quick and quiet to be heard, but Brian's arms come up and he folds them around his friend, catching Roger's weight whilst rocking back, hands pressing to and fingers holding onto Roger's shaking torso tightly. He rocks Rog back and forth as though he can rock all the residuals from that dream away, the ache in his heart that Roger must be feeling.

"I'm here, Roger," whispers Brian, soft voice as sweet as ever, his fluffy curls tickling the back of Roger's neck as Bri bows his head over him. He chokes on his own feelings, not because he cannot voice them but because it remains astounding that Roger loves him and thinks this way. "... You're my, you're my brother too." Such as it is with Brian not knowing every in and out of brotherhood, but he knows it means everything to hear Roger say that. He rubs circles on Roger's back to soothe him, and eventually they both stand to return to bed, curling up, remaining entwined.

They stay together in hopes that no more dark or direful dreams will enter either of their heads the rest of this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are with sweet mates Brian and Roger. I appreciate their friendship so very much, and really think they consider each other brothers - Brian's comments in some instagram posts lead me to that conclusion.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this, and thank you as always for reading. Comments appreciated <3


End file.
